Anorexígena
by Disimulandofelicidad
Summary: Autodestrucción: una palabra que siempre me gustó. Y que me sirvió... bastante. La historia de una joven anoréxica, su dolor, sus planes... y su suicidio.
1. Chapter 1

**Anorexígena  
**_From Disumulandofelicidad_

**Chapter one:**_ Me_

Y aquí comenzamos. Les relataré la historia de mi vida. ¿Mi vida? Es decir, les relataré la historia de mi muerte.

Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente quince años. Nací yo, una cosa pequeña y fea, gracias al "amor" de mis padres: Silvina y Néstor. Decidieron llamarme...aún no se los diré.El principio de mi vida no fue complicado, no. Y más tarde tampoco fue complicado...lo compliqué yo. Pero si lo cuento ahora pierde importancia.  
De chica, siempre recibí todo lo que quise. Quería un perro, lo tenía; quería raparme y teñirme la cabeza de rosa, lo tenía; quería tres mil _Barbies_, las tenía. Porque eso era yo. Una nenita mimada de mamá(y de papá). Y eso **no** sigo siendo. _Porque no soy nada.  
_Mis papás siempre dijeron que era linda: ojos claros, pelo castaño claro, alta y flaca. Y yo me conformaba con eso (sí, me _conformaba_). Con eso era feliz. Con eso, y mis adorables amigos.Dos eran: Jazmín y León. Mis mejores amigos, ya que para los demás nunca existí. O tal vez era yo la que no los dejaba existir a ellos.  
En la escuela, era un genio. Más que nada en matemáticas, a pesar de que odiaba esa asignatura. Tal como historia..._¿para qué voy a querer saber si yo no voy a trabajar de eso?_ decía antes, y sigo en la misma postura. Nunca me sirvió, no me sirve, y no me servirá jamás.  
Siempre fui algo histérica, pero simpática. Consejera, pero nunca cumplí mis propios consejos(¿A quién no le pasa?).

Ahora, vamos con lo que _no soy_. Nunca fui, ni soy, ni voy a ser _normal_. Soy un experimento de laboratorio... fallido.

Mi infancia fue común, bueno, no sé si común. Pero convengamos que feliz. Como dije, tenía todo lo que quería.  
Fui creciendo, como toda niñita mimada y feliz. Pero, repito, _nunca fui normal. _Dentro mío, había una joven suicida y pesimista que estaba a punto de salir a la superficie.

-

A los 11 años comenzó todo. Esa joven golpeaba la puerta de mi vida, quería ser parte. Y yo la iba a dejar participar. Mucho.  
Fue golpeando cada vez más, hasta que le abrí...

-

Llegó el momento de la** verdadera** historia.  
Estaba en séptimo grado. Con la cantidad exacta de veintinueve compañeros. Muchos profesores. Y miles de conflictos. Aunque, no me importaba ninguno de todos ellos. Bueno, sólo Jazmín y León. Mis mejores amigos.  
Por cierto, prácticamente vivía con Jazmín. Un día venía a dormir a casa, otro día iba a la suya. Pero, ¡jamás me harté de ella! Extraño...me gusta cambiar.  
León nos acompañaba en todo momento(menos cuando dormíamos juntas, claro...). Hacía chistes y caras raras cuantas veces quería, todo un humorista.

¿Alguna vez vieron lo flaca que son las modelos?

Yo sí...

* * *

Una pequeña introducción, en el próximo capítulo comienza todo. Espero que les haya gustado...


	2. Chapter 2

**Anorexígena  
**_From_ Disumulandofelicidad

**Chapter two:**Fat

_Me quedé petrificada observando a esas muchachas, super flaquitas, hermosas. Me miré por un segundo. Y pensé "Soy un asco". La pura verdad. Según mis amigos y compañeros siempre fue delgada, demasiado. Me comparaban con un fideo, cosa que yo ignoraba. Voltié mi cabeza hacia Jazmín y León, que estaban muy concentrados observando la televisión. En esos momentos creía que ellos, al ser mis amigos, no me dirían lo fea que era. Claro, no debían provocarme mal alguno...  
_

_Pero, ¿yo podía provocarme algún mal?_

_-0-0-_

_Unas horas después me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama y con el control remoto en la mano, buscando algún canal de modelos. Sí, en pocos segundo estaba fascinada con su belleza y su cuerpo perfecto. Algo que yo no tenía.  
Me paré y apagué la televisión, para luego dirigirme al espejo. Estaba situada enfrente de él. Lista para sorprenderme... o desilusionarse.  
Levanté levemente mi camiseta para dejar al descubierto mi panza, que para mí era demasiada. Mis caderas eran muy anchas y mi cara... ¡puaj!.  
Necesitaba un cambio... y lo iba a tener. ¡Ya mismo!_

_- Dieta... o... mejor no comer absolutamente nada - dije, más bien susurré._

_-0-0-_

_Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, mi mamá había preparado milanesas con papas fritas. Comida que, hasta hace unos días, era mi favorita. Lindo sacrificio me tocaba. Pero claro, nadie me obligaba a ser delgada. Era mi **deseo**. Y lo iba a cumplir, por supuesto._

_Mamá colocó mi plato enfrente mío y yo, tragando saliva, tomé el tenedor. No pretendía probar bocado, yo debía adelgazar inmediatamente._

_- Hija, ¿no comes? - preguntó mi padre al ver que observaba al plato como si fuese un extraño_

_- C-comeré en el cuarto, tengo deberes- me atajé antes de levantarme con el plato (lleno de comida) en la mano_

_- Mientras que no ensucies, está bien- aconsejó mi madre_

_Me dirigí a la cocina, específicamente al cesto, envolví la comida en un papel y la tiré. Era inútil, muy inútil. Pero, todo fue por mi reciente obsesión...  
Subí al cuarto con intenciones de encender la PC. Y eso hice.  
Abrí el Messenger y, al ver que León me habló, me sonrojé._

_Sí, en el fondo de los fondos, sentía algo muy profundo hacia él. Algo que superaba la barrera de la amistad, y la confusión de sentimientos que se genera al tener un amigo lindo...y tierno. Yo ya tenía todo claro._

_Él, que por los años de amistad sabía prácticamente toda mi rutina, me preguntó si había comido. La presión se apoderó de mi, pero sin embargo le contesté que "Había comido rápido". Menuda mentira._

_Pero era el primer día recién, no tenía que preocuparme tanto. **Lo peor vendría después...**_

-x-

Antes que nada les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar... estuve MUY ocupada. Y por otro lado, les agradezco por los reviews. De corazón (:  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...


End file.
